


Unlikely tale of the fairy

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, fishermen, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: The last one shot for me and you.





	Unlikely tale of the fairy

Cinderella had her happy ending after meeting Prince Charming, Kyungsoo was pretty sure the same would happen to him after he met his.  
.  
.  
.  
With a dreamy sigh he closed off the book Sehun had been reading to him, the younger having fallen asleep after ending the story. Kyungsoo sighed again because Kim Minseok had a knack for writing painful and angsty romantic fairy tales that shot right through his heart. Although they didn't reach popularity like Snow White or the little mermaid, they sure had quite the suspense and literature in them. Kyungsoo was delighted to be a fan of Minseok.  
Sehun had been reading the latest edition -Nosebleed- which had quite the amount of passion the lanky male would have liked to skip but with a grimace he read the entire thing, who was he to deny his best friend?  
In his fantasies, he pictured himself with his Prince charming, loving each other through sunshine and rain. A wistful expression on his face he didn't realize when Joo hyun had entered the room.  
"Kyungsoo sorry to disturb you but it's getting late..." she trailed off, not wanting to sound like she was chasing him away.  
"It's okay Joo hyun -ah. Don't bother waking Hun up, I know the way home." Kyungsoo smiled at her direction before grabbing his cane. Joo hyun held his arm and guided him out of the house.  
"Are you sure you'll be fine on your way home?" She asked, concern filling her tone.  
"Yes don't worry." Kyungsoo bowed at her and made the short journey home.  
The days he spent with Sehun were always the best but he could tell they were drawing nigh. Having found his soulmate in the local school where Sehun teaches, the couple instantly got married.  
Kyungsoo wasn't jealous no, he was happy for Sehun (the soon to be father). He himself didn't believe in soulmates because they simply didn't exist (his didn't). He might have been a hopeless romantic but Kyungsoo wasn't that stupid.  
Living in a small village in the country Lyxion, he would say soulmates sounded too good to be true. The one person who you are supposed to spend your entire life with bearing the same mark as you on the same body part. Sehun had a scar on his palm and from what Kyungsoo heard, Joo hyun had the same scar and apparently it burned on the day they both met.  
If everyone had a soulmate, why didn't Kyungsoo have one? His uncle and cousins always made sure he felt ugly and undeserving of being loved. They claimed nobody would love someone who was useless and blind as he was. He had cried for weeks, cursing whatever divinity had made him lose his sight at birth.  
That is why he always fantasized himself with a Prince charming that he could see with his own two eyes, not a soulmate he didn't even know existed. A soulmate who wouldn't even love him upon seeing his sad state.  
Having lived in his family mansion for all his life despite the social change down the years, Kyungsoo knew the secret tunnels like the back of his hand. So he easily snuck inside without the hassle of meeting his relatives.  
Kyungsoo knew he suffered like Cinderella so he was kind of comforted by the fact that his Prince Charming would save him one day.  
"He should never know, I'm telling you in confidence boys!" he heard his uncle harshly say, whilst he was passing by on his way to the kitchen to start on dinner. He was the chef, Sehun always complained about how they made a blind Kyungsoo work in the kitchen. What if he cut his finger or worse… burnt himself, his relatives just didn't care.  
"What is it father?" One of his cousins Seung ho asked.  
"You know how the kingdom of Lyxion has a magical history, it's because of the witches."  
"Witches?"  
"Let me finish child! The witches of Lyxion were very powerful and the most feared in all lands. The normal people of Luxion wanted to form a bond between the two nations. The Luxian king gave away his daughter to the Lyxionian chief's son. Together they married and had a son but the son was born blind.." Kyungsoo listened in as his cousins gasped.  
"More Luxians married Lyxionians but they gave birth to blind sons. The bewildered King of Luxion turned to Lyxionians for help. One strong witch came up with a solution. His aim was to enchant all the blind sons born to mixed parents. He created the soulmate mark..."  
Kyungsoo knew about the soulmate mark, he had learnt about it when he was a young scholar. He never fathomed though that the reason it was created for was this.  
"The soulmate mark for the blind sons was a way to set them free from their lack of sight. Unfortunately though the spell was too great thus all the land was affected and the future generations to come were all born with soul marks. It was very rare for a blind son to meet his fated one so both kingdoms banned intermarriage between the two nations. Years went by and only a few blind sons were found due to their family lineages. They are now called the Witches descendants and they are quite precious because of their rarity and their ability to birth a child when they are male... Your cousin Kyungsoo is one of them."   
All air left him. This was such a huge revelation. Why had no one told him?  
"My sister told everyone in the village Kyungsoo had an accident when he was very young which caused his blindness but it was a lie. She was afraid merchants would steal him and sell him off for the highest price."  
"Why didn't you sell him off father and gotten rich?"  
"Many people would question me a lot and I don't fancy myself rotting in the prisons. Never ever tell him this or he'll flaunt his value and marry a rich lord, leaving all of us here. I plan on marrying him off to Lord Kim's son Jongin, they are quite wealthy."  
He was confused, angry and disgusted. All these years he had been lied to, forced to believe something that wasn't real.  
He was actually precious and special. No one even cared to tell him that. Silently retreating to his room, he gathered all his possessions, little as they were and made his way to Sehun's place.  
.  
.  
.  
"I want to fall in a ditch and die." sighed Yifan as he threw himself on Luhan's bed. The royal Army Commander was here upon being summoned by the King for a briefing on the borders.  
He was quite petite for a general but his quick wit and strategies made up for it. He had quite the martial arts skills so you never made the mistake of misjudging him, ask Yifan.  
"I expected a much better welcome from you, brother." Luhan snickered from across the room.  
"I'm sorry, Mother is just too much. I met five different families offering wedding proposals. None of them were Joonmyun."He said sadly, looking away from his brother.  
"Why do you bother Fan? Our nation doesn't respect the soulmate mark, which in our case is the name of our soulmate. It's a hassle finding your soulmate so Luxians marry whomever they want..."  
"You are quite lucky to be in the border line, at least you have freedom of some sort. Yeol and I have it hard. You are the firstborn Luhan yet I am the one suffering to be the heir." A knock on the door and a head full of silvery hair peeked in.  
Luhan would recognize those ears anywhere. In a few strides he was embracing his younger brother.  
"Wow you are a head taller than me Yeollie, you sure are grown." the elder beamed. Chanyeol gave him a small smile. Luhan and Yifan learnt to appreciate the small things he did, like painful pats on the shoulder or bone crushing hugs. They knew they would never get their happy virus back after he witnessed a murder done by the king, his father. He was selectively mute and it took years for both his brothers to get where he was at now.   
"Okay let me breathe Yeol." he squirmed under his fierce hug, proof that he missed Luhan.  
Chanyeol then handed a package to him, it was a letter from his best friend.  
"Is this from Minseok, Oh my goodness! How did he even write it?" Luhan beamed, skipping around happily. Sometimes Yifan thought fate was cruel, why write a Zhang Yixing on Luhan and a Byun Baekhyun on Minseok when the two of them were a perfect match. Luhan and Minseok loved each other greatly and their friendship was so endearing to watch.  
Chanyeol waved his hand repeatedly to show that he was the one who wrote it.  
"Good boy Yeol. I like it when you help Seok like that." Luhan patted his head gently.  
Kim Minseok was a Witch's descendant but nobody knew except Luhan, one of the reasons why Luhan held him dear. So Chanyeol, the third and last born Prince of the Luxian king was the one who wrote Minseok's books per Luhan’s request because he trusted his brother. Although he ruined a few others by bawling whenever Minseok mentioned a sad scene, they almost came out perfectly.  
"I'm ditching the ball to hang out with Seok." Luhan said. Yifan sighed sadly and Chanyeol's expression was stoic.  
"I have no choice but to go." He looked dejected. It was hard to see his usual cold exterior when he was like this, Luhan felt bad.  
"You know Fan, I would give up my role for yours if I could. I'm sure mother would have a field day parading his pretty son around all day." he said sincerely. Chanyeol was also by his side, holding Yifan's hand in a death grip. The taller had learnt to live with it.  
"Food."  
Huh, they both looked at Chanyeol. He rarely spoke but when he did, his voice came up raspy and deep. Deeper than Yifan's if Luhan daresay.  
"Ball... Food." it took a second for Yifan to register those words then he laughed. Ah so Chanyeol was aiming to break his brother's sad state.  
"You want to go to the ball for food, Chanyeol you are something else." Luhan said having caught on. He shook his head vigorously whilst pouting.  
Luhan was the cute petite prince who commanded the military.  
Yifan was the cold but soft hearted prince who was the heir.  
Chanyeol was the quiet unresponsive prince who never smiled.  
They were the three princes of Luxion.  
.  
.  
.  
"We are going to the ball tonight!" a fancy dressed nobleman kicked the door to Sehun's house open whilst shouting.  
"You have got to stop doing that Zitao. We have a kid in this house now." Sehun scolded the male figure gaping at him. "Besides Joo hyun is resting and I'd like for her to sleep longer."  
"Oh my... You became a father and you never wrote to me!" his left eye was twitching, showing his annoyance.  
"Ssh Tao."  
Tao didn't listen and went straight for the nursery to find Kyungsoo singing a lullaby and placing the little girl on her crib. He immediately stepped away and went to find Sehun.  
"She's so precious, she looks like a panda."  
"A what?" Sehun's usual stoic face mirrored shock.  
"Soo is a natural though. Where did he learn to hold a child like that? My hands would be shaky holding something so fragile."  
"It just came naturally to me. I guess cause I'll also be a mother or something like that. It must be instinctual." he said, sitting opposite Zitao.  
"Huh, you lost me at natural."  
"Kyungsoo's a witch's descendant. I'm still trying to adjust to that bit of shocking news. Zitao don't scream please." Sehun said, looking at a baffled Tao whose mouth was gaped open.  
"Why don't you ever write these things to me?" he pouted.  
"Ordium is so far away man. I'm always lazy to." Sehun shrugged.  
"Sorry Tao. I found out recently myself. You are still going to bring Kim Minseok's latest editions right?" Kyungsoo looked hopeful whilst Sehun scoffed.  
"Oh wow. I never expected this from you Soo." he shook his head, not like the shorter could see anyways.  
"So both nations are throwing a ball tonight blah blah blah I won't go into details. Since Sehunnie here is a daddy now and Jong in is too sick to go, Soo you will be my escort. No buts." Zitao grinned.  
"Me at a ball? I'm blind..."  
"So? You are still the prettiest male I've ever met." a cough from Sehun. "Well second to me of course." Sehun huffed whilst Tao and Kyungsoo laughed at him who always boasted about his handsomeness.  
"I'll be your fairy godmother tonight. Now come on let's go look for your dress to woo the prince away." Tao snickered, Soo rolled his eyes.  
Kyungsoo looked helplessly at Sehun's direction but the younger just sided with Zitao, traitor.

True to his word Luhan was not present at the ball. Yifan already had a bored expression on his face as the queen was parading him around and Chanyeol was near the food table salivating at all the delicacies.  
Zitao had a firm hand on Kyungsoo's back as they entered the hall. He did not bring his cane much to his friends’ delight, if Tao didn’t support him and lead the way he would have tripped and fell. The ball went by fine with dances, speeches and food.  
"Tao I need some air." Kyungsoo said after a while. The room oddly felt hot. Zitao led him to one of the upper rooms.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Go down, I'll be fine. I need to rest, who knew conversing was such a job?" Kyungsoo fanned himself. He felt worn out.  
"Sorry for tiring you out. I'll ask someone to bring a glass of water." he said, leaving the room. It was a bedroom from what he could feel, the soft fabric of the bed. Kyungsoo took in a deep inhale through his nose then he exhaled, his heart was thumping loudly in his chest.  
Zitao went to a man eating by the food table and said to him.  
"My escort is need of water. Can you take this glass to him? He's in the first room in the hallway." he handed the glass to him. Someone tapped on his shoulder so he turned away. It was tough being a socialite.  
First room in the hallway? That was his bedroom.  
Should he knock on his bedroom door? Chanyeol decided it would be the right thing to do.  
"Zitao is that you?" Kyungsoo looked at what he thought to be direction of the door.  
"No uhm... Uh he sent me with this glass of water." Chanyeol forgot the last time he had spoken a full sentence.  
"Can you hand it to me? I can't really see...ah." Kyungsoo felt his eyes itch so he rubbed them. The itch then turned into a sting.  
"Can you call my friend? My eyes are stinging so bad." His voice came out strained. The pain was barely bearable.  
Chanyeol panicked, what could he do? He placed his hands on the smaller.  
"Don't rub them. You will make it worse." he placed Kyungsoo's hands down and proceeded to wipe the tears formed in his eyes. Kyungsoo's eyes flattered open and he got the shock of his life.  
A handsome man with boyish features and a head full of silvery hair with elfish ears sticking out were looking down at him worryingly. More tears welled up in his eyes and well Chanyeol was internally freaking out.  
"Kyungsoo, I had to see someone important for a sec. Are you okay now?" Zitao said making his way to the duo.  
Kyungsoo? Could it be?  
"Zitao, I can see! I can see you, woah you are very handsome!" the shorter beamed, cry laughing. Zitao was shocked. He stood still for a minute letting the news digest.  
"You can see me? Are you serious? How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"Three you dummy!" they hugged each other. Zitao refusing to cry cause it would mess up his face.  
"Witch's descendants always regain their sight after meeting their soulmates..." he trailed off looking behind Kyungsoo. The shorter turned too. Chanyeol had a bewildered expression on his face.  
"Are you Do Kyungsoo?"   
"Yes." he breathed. "You are Chanyeol?"  
"Yes…"  
"I'll give you guys a moment." Zitao excused himself smiling at the duo.  
It was awkward at first but in just three long strides, Kyungsoo was in Chanyeol's arms. He was hiccuping and sobbing in Chanyeol's chest.  
"I thought you didn't exist. I- I-"  
"It's okay now. I'm here, sssh."  
"Do you have a mirror?" Kyungsoo asked after a while, his tears had dried. Chanyeol was surprised but he still led Kyungsoo to his walk in closet. Standing in front of a full body mirror, he chuckled.  
"So this is what I look like? I'm... cute?" he sounded unsure when he said it. Well he couldn’t see himself before, what was he supposed to think? He finally saw his heart shaped smile that his friends always talked about.  
"No, you are breathtakingly beautiful. I feel so happy to be here with you Kyungsoo finally."  
They stared at the mirror for a long time until someone barged inside, it was Luhan. Chanyeol was startled because last time he checked his brother was with his friend.  
“Chanyeol step away from him!’ he nearly shouted alarming the duo. The taller walked up to him wondering what was wrong. Before Luhan opened his mouth the queen was at the door with some guards.  
“It’s really nice having a witch friend.” She spoke. “Seize him, he’ll make the perfect bride for Yifan.”  
Chanyeol’s stomach twisted. Kyungsoo gasped when the guards grabbed him. Chanyeol looked assuringly at his soulmate before they took him away.  
“I don’t know how mother found out about your soulmate being a witch’s descendant. I think she will marry him off to Yifan. Something about a witch’s descendant’s son brings wealth and prosperity to a nation. I hate our country sometimes.” He sighed.  
Yifan came runnimg, “Is it Joonmyun?” he asked breathlessly. Both males shook their heads, Luhan then filled him in.

Kyungsoo found it insanely absurd how the queen of Luxion was holding him hostage and threatening him with his soulmate’s life, who was also aapparently her son. Cinderella didn’t go about this way. He had met his prince charming now and the story was supposed to end there.  
But sadly it didn’t…  
Days wheezed by fast and finally the second prince of Luxion was married. Chanyeol sulked everyday, but Yifan promised he would never touch Kyungsoo, for both their sakes. He was still waiting for Joonmyun.  
“Where is Chanyeol and Luhan?” the queen asked during dinner that night of the wedding. One of the servants replied.  
“Prince Chanyeol refuses to leave his room and eat so Prince Luhan is trying to get him to eat.”  
Kyungsoo looked down feeling bad. Yifan held his hand firmly to assure him.  
“Okay both of you have an early night. We will be expecting good news soon.” The queen winked and Yifan felt disgusted.

With each step Kyungsoo felt weary, he knew Yifan was nice but would he actually comply to his mother’s demands?  
“Don’t worry, we have a plan. Let us go say good night to my brothers first.” Yifan led him all the way to Chanyeol’s room.  
They found Luhan only in the room and Kyungsoo was confused.  
“I respect my brother way too much Kyungsoo so I will let him do the deflowering ceremony only if you agree.”  
“The queen only wants an heir from you and I’m quite sure you know how they are made. Chanyeol is waiting for you in Fan’s room. Mother will want proof that you did the deed…”  
“So I’m afraid Chanyeol will have to leave you at night and I’ll have to take his place.”  
They both waited for Kyungsoo to digest everything.  
“I will always love Chanyeol not only for giving me sight but for who he is so I agree. The time we’ve been secretly meeting to get to know each other has made me fall for him even more. I have a question though, won’t the queen try to make sure Chanyeol doesn’t jeopardize the ceremony?” he asked.  
“We’ve got that covered don’t worry, now go and have good time.” Luhan winked whilst Yifan smirked knowingly. Kyungsoo left the room heavily flustered.

A soft tap on the door was a sign that Chanyeol had to leave so he kept pecking a tired Kyungsoo. The shorter was already drowsy but was still awake to cling on to the taller.  
“See you tomorrow.” Another peck.  
Kyungsoo mumbled an okay and then fell asleep. Yifan entered the room whilst Chanyeol was hastily putting on his clothes.  
“Hyung, thank you.”  
“Don’t sweat it, now go”  
The king and queen had sly grins when they saw Kyungsoo limping the next morning but the devilish smirk plastered on Luhan and an obnoxious smile from Chanyeol said it all.  
Soon Luhan had to go back to his post leaving the two brothers and a pregnant Kyungsoo behind. Their scheme had gone according to plan, Chanyeol spending the nights with his mate whilst making it look like Yifan and his bride were happily in love but what they could never fathom was the baby looking completely like Chanyeol with the ears and all.  
The king was enraged by the trickery that he ordered the baby and Chanyeol to be killed, the queen begged for Kyungsoo to be spared. He had to be kept so as to get impregnated by Yifan and birth the real heir of Luxion but he was still recovering from his daughter’s delivery.  
With aid from Zitao, Chanyeol and his daughter escaped to the coastline where a friend of Zitao’s named Jongdae would hide them. He was a fisherman and owned a shop that sold everything related to his trade. Luhan found it best they take Minseok along with them because he sensed that his friend was also in danger.  
Kyungsoo didn’t want to let his baby and Chanyeol go but he had to trust Luhan to rescue them. They only had to stay apart for two weeks. Still he wanted to hold his newborn baby in his arms.

“Why are you not nice to Minseok, Jongdae?” asked Chanyeol who was focusing on bottle feeding their unnamed daughter. They never got the chance to name her. Minseok was napping on the bench, having been the one taking care of the little girl since it also came naturally for him.  
Jongdae a nice guy by nature was very flirtatious and he shamelessly told Chanyeol that his soulmate died in the hands of a sirene.  
“It’s because...” the door was kicked open and the child started crying. Chanyeol’s hopes fell when he saw it wasn’t Kyungsoo.  
‘Dae honey I’M HOME!’ shouted a pirate looking man. Minseok jerked awake at the sound, rubbing his sleepy eyes, he turned around stunned.  
‘Minseok why are you looking at me like that?” Chanyeol asked. Every one turned to look at him.  
With a sigh Jongdae introduced them. “Uh Chanyeol let’s give Baekhyun and Minseok a chance to talk.’ He said with a grim expression. The giant immediately understood.  
Once his baby girl was finally asleep, he turned to face Jongdae. “You’ve been dreading this day haven’t you?”  
“Yeah, ever since I met Baek I always wondered if he would meet Minseok out there in the sea or during his travels. Sometimes I rarely slept wondering if he had already found him and he wouldn’t return to me.”  
“Geez man that’s rough. Sad how they met in your shop too.” Chanyeol patted his back in a comforting gesture.  
“Dae?” Baekhyun called out. He entered the room followed by a now seeing Minseok. They were holding hands to Jongdae’s dismay.  
“Baekhyun and I talked. We want to make us work.” Minseok spoke.  
Jongdae looked hurt for a second before he swallowed heavily.  
“You, me and him. We want to make us work, that’s if you don’t mind adding my soulmate to the mix.” Baekhyun clarified.  
Jongdae squealed happily hugging them both. Chanyeol beamed too. A knock on the door halted them.  
“We have to go now.” It was Luhan who even didn’t even have the time for niceties. “Father has called assassins on us and has labelled us as traitors. Ordium is the safest place we can go to now.”  
“Jongdae you are also not safe. Our father found out you were hiding Chanyeol here. We all have to go.”  
“Yixing hasn’t even rested yet I will have to use his services again. He is my mermaid friend and he helps me pass the storms to Ordium.” Baekhyun explained. Luhan looked baffled.  
“I have a rich fisherman friend over there, Joonmyun he can give us accommodation for a few days.” added Jongdae.

Soon they were all boarding Baekhyun’s ship to Ordium, Luhan still dazed out by the fact that his soulmate was a merman who could turn human whenever he wanted. Finally reunited, Kyungsoo was writing a letter as Chanyeol was sprawled on one of the cabin beds sleeping and Byul, their daughter was snoring next to him. Jongdae and Minseok were helping Baekhyun out with the ship and Yifan was looking out the vast sea, waiting to finally meet Joonmyun.  
.  
.  
.  
Dear Sehun, Joo hyun, Jongin and Zitao  
Joo hyunnie I finally became a parent myself. I am so delighted.  
Tao, thank you for having so many friends who are actually nice people. I’ll make sure to contact you once we arrive in Ordium.  
Sehunnie, I finally met Minseok and turns out he is a witch’s descendant like me.  
Nini you are going to my best man so get rid of your sea sickness fast.  
You are all invited to my wedding next spring so bring your best tuxes.  
With Chanyeol and Byul by my side I am sure I have the best happy ending ever far much better than any fairytail.


End file.
